This invention relates to a decoration lamp device, and more particularly, this invention relates to a decoration lamp device which can position a bulb stably.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lamp has a transparent bulb 2, a screw base 1, and a tip contact 3. The screw base 1 can be engaged with a socket (not shown in the figure).
Referring to FIG. 1A, another conventional lamp has a long bulb 4, a lamp holder 6, and two filaments 5. The lamp holder 6 is inserted in a socket (not shown in the figure). However, the long bulb 4 cannot be inserted in the socket directly.